


嗯，营业炒作 07

by KTintheHOUSE



Category: kristao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTintheHOUSE/pseuds/KTintheHOUSE





	嗯，营业炒作 07

我如果对他笑得开怀  
是我想拥他入怀  
叵测人生能有一个人  
真正为我而等待  
                   ——做个梦给你·南语

他知道自己其实是想要以同样的感情去回应吴亦凡梦呓出的表白的时候已经太迟了。那几年自相识便再少分离的并肩同行让黄子韬满足，也麻痹了他的神经。队长是好男人，队长是我二十二岁成长的目标，队长最棒了，发自内心的称赞都是他坦诚的肺腑之言，以为一切皆源自崇拜。看清之后也于事无补——毕竟那情谊的系带是由他亲手斩断了。一个人走过曾留下两个人身影的路，自然也会偶有他人陪伴，嘴角还是能扯出笑意，但侧首只剩怅惘，那剜心的疼痛总在一遍遍提醒着那些被他忽视掉的事实。  
人总要经历过些什么才能狠得下心去剖析自己，然后坦然面对内心。

黄子韬站在家门口，脚尖踢着松动的砖石间裂开的缝隙，舔了舔被风吹得有些发干的唇，舌尖掠过唇珠，他清晰地知道吴亦凡炽热的视线一下子就落在了上面。“我不会送你回家的。”  
吴亦凡跟不上节奏，心想这哪儿跟哪儿，一个大男人为什么要送另一个大男人回家。瞪大了葡萄眼，仿佛是只无辜的小狗狗，缓缓开口：“啊？”  
“没听明白就算了。”黄子韬连个眼神也吝啬给，转身就走。才走出两步，就自身后被拥入了一个熟悉的怀中。双臂交缠挂在他的肩头，于前胸扣住手腕，下巴顶着后颈，鼻息似有似无地扫过耳后的碎发。这姿势别扭的很，像是宠溺与撒娇共存，更兼以不由分说的独占和强势，爆了棚的占有欲仿佛可以从每一个毛孔溢出来，却是记忆中最熟悉的样子。  
黄子韬一瞬恍惚，竟然分不清此时的自己究竟是何年岁，又是身处何地。

若不然，他该是在2013年某个舞台的后场角落？仔细调整着耳麦，忽而被人搂入怀里，小声问着他饿不饿渴不渴累不累。他嫌热，哼哼唧唧地发泄着不满。吴亦凡却误会了，又好声好气地为着点鸡毛蒜皮连黄子韬都不记得的小事情哄着，末了问他还生不生气。不待回答，就听到不远处正在补妆的鹿晗啧啧两声，开他们的玩笑说Tao的骨头像被Kris抽掉了，整个人都肉眼可见的软了。用的是韩语，旁边的队友们被逗乐了，哄堂大笑。连身后那个罪魁祸首都没心没肺地“嘿嘿”笑出奇特的羊叫一般的声音，不用回头也知道牙龈君一定又出场了。黄子韬一下子红了脸，从那怀抱里探出身子要对他鹿哥挥起小拳拳，可权衡掂量，却没能真的舍得从那怀里挣脱出去。

“你干嘛？”手指搭上了置于胸前的腕间，黄子韬恍然发现那脉搏跳动蓬勃，竟和自己如小鹿乱撞的心跳节奏一致。  
低沉的笑声透着一丝不易察觉的拘谨，却还是鼓起勇气开了口：“不用你送回家，哥不走了。”

黄子韬身上有一股奶香，吴亦凡以前会笑他长不大，却会偷偷地在拥抱他时悄悄深嗅萦绕在鼻端的气息，贪恋而满足。  
熟悉的气味，就像是一把可以打开记忆之门的钥匙。岁月无情，昼夜不停，旧的时光一去不回头，那么多的物是人非，唯有气味是镌刻在脑海里的温柔印记，让内心深处珍藏的黑白默片重新鲜活生动。  
周身正被这味道包围着，从怀里的人，到他身下柔软的床垫。吴亦凡还想来把柔情似水的前戏，蓦地就被黄子韬勾住了脖子，探出的舌尖猫咪一样舔弄着他上下滚动的喉结，划出一道断断续续的湿痕。  
什么柔情似水，瞬间就被抛之脑后。吴亦凡一把攥住黄子韬后脑的头发，鸦青色的乌发在缠绵与羁绕中摆脱了发胶的束缚，恢复了松散的自然状态，柔柔地散开在浅色的床单上，魅惑又清纯。指节稍稍发力，黄子韬顺从地随着他的动作微微昂首，挑眉冲他飞了一个含笑盈盈的媚眼，勾魂夺魄的，莫名其妙还能看出那么一丝羞涩的神色，最妙的是竟然毫不违和。然而下一秒，这乖巧的猫咪化身成凶狠的猎豹，主动献上的亲吻炽热粗犷，有着不容置疑和反驳的霸道，磕破的下唇有点刺痛，混着血腥气囫囵带入口腔，几乎病态的欲罢不能，让吴亦凡沉沦其中几近窒息。手也没闲着，粘稠的水声和同样湿答答的亲吻在这被情欲溢满的房间里显得分外清晰。  
泛红的眼角失了凌厉，眼神迷离，媚态毕现，眉目含情更染上一抹春色，直达颧骨。M形的唇宛如丘比特之弓，殷红微肿，悄悄地吐露着紊乱的喘息和克制的低吟。天神也卸下了冰凉的假面，放大的黝黑瞳孔中心毫无心机地书写着如火的欲望，吻的潦草又过火，顺着耳垂咬出一连串淡红的印记，盛开在黄子韬小麦色的光洁肌肤上。他知道作为艺人，身上不能留吻痕是常识，但他就是忍不住——吴亦凡有时候是个小心眼的人，他巴不得全世界都知道的事情纵使无法大大方方地说出来，也一定要给人留下一个能够遐想的空间。从前是，现在亦是。  
双手压着黄子韬的腿弯向两侧打开，掌心来回摩挲腿根细嫩的皮肤，手指不经意间蹭上了乳珠，黄子韬瑟缩了一下，却有更多的快感窜起，羞耻的呻吟声从齿间溜出。吴亦凡抬起头，唇沿上亮晶晶的都是水渍，笑得毫无偶像包袱，灿烂得晃眼，手指上的动作却更用力地捻捏着红艳饱满的乳头。赤裸的身体本是慵懒又惬意地舒展着，在这撩拨下不由得扭动着绷紧了后背和臀部，双丘间的幽密之处也随之收紧。  
可能是因为内心太过悸动，而这尽收眼底的一幕又太过香艳，吴亦凡亢奋过了头没控制好力度，一巴掌下去顿时那圆翘的臀峰上浮现不甚清晰的指印。黄子韬哆嗦着从紧抿的双唇间迸出一声惊喘，还没来得及怒目而视，就被单手翻了过来压在了床垫上。湿热的呼吸扑在耳廓上，牙尖细细地叼着耳垂研磨舔吮，又痒又疼逼得他呻吟出来。  
吴亦凡低下头，胡乱给自己撸动了几下，在晶莹如泪珠的前液在顶端摇摇欲坠之际，用指尖抹下，温柔地送至入口，在皱褶的花瓣上涂抹均匀，有些试探性地在紧致的入口徘徊着想要推挤进去。“可以吗？”他粗喘着问黄子韬。看着自己沉甸甸的勃起正顶在那人微微凹陷的尾椎处，纤腰长腿，偏偏还有个蜜桃臀。尤物，吴亦凡在心里赞叹道。他涨的发痛，只恨自己舍不得就这样进去。  
“你悠着点……嗯……”黄子韬将脸埋在臂弯间，声音小小闷闷的，只能看到他脸侧一点鼓起的苹果肌。  
吴亦凡很快就对尤物这个词有了更深层的认识，并且还有了一个十分具体的形象。然而不可说，这是他的秘密。

两个人并排躺在乱七八糟的床上，谁也没劲把被子从地毯上拽上来，抱枕枕头更是东一个西一个。黄子韬伸长了胳膊在床头的柜子里摸出烟盒，刚点上，就被连烟带烟盒一齐夺了去。  
他也不恼，枕在吴亦凡肩窝里目光烁烁。直看得吴亦凡心头飘飘然。吐了一个完美的烟圈，问他：“看什么呢？”  
“怎么会有哥哥这么帅的人。”撒娇的语气软软糯糯的，听的人心里直痒痒。  
吴亦凡忍俊不禁：“你别哄我，有话直说。”话虽这样说着，却还是认命般地把烟嘴递到黄子韬唇边，看着他一脸得逞笑得猖狂，就着自己的手吸了一口。  
“我记得你不看龙珠的。”黄子韬声音软软的，刘海软软的，手指也软软地划过他的胸膛，摩挲他的项链。  
这卡卡罗特的项链本来是在LA定制的，想在黄子韬成都演唱会期间送出去的，但一想到工作室又要推三阻四，吴亦凡就改了主意。跨洋物流转了一圈，又回到了LA。既然某人说自己是人间卡卡罗特，那就把它戴在身边吧。况且，吴亦凡有了个更好的礼物，也更能代表他的心意。“爱屋及乌吧。有人说自己是人间卡卡罗特。”  
“没少视奸我微博啊。”黄子韬按熄了烟蒂，摸摸了肚子，老老实实地说：“我饿了。”  
“去吃火锅。”毕竟这是吴亦凡亘古不变的选择。  
黄子韬诧异地看向他：“去唐人街吗？太容易被认出来了。咱俩对外的关系还是势不两立呢哥哥。”  
吴亦凡的眼神本来还流连在黄子韬那线条分明的腹肌上，听到最后那句话，顿时大倒胃口，颇有点孩子气地撇了撇嘴：“心情正好着，别提这茬。”  
如鲠在喉，谁也不痛快，黄子韬扬了扬眉，故意激他：“我想说就说。”  
“你小子现在有点皮痒了吧。”  
“你打不过我的别做梦了……哎你——不要！我错了，哥哥——하지마！”  
从前也是这样，黄子韬怕痒，又爱招惹他，常常闹到最后逼得他忍无可忍不得不拿出杀手锏，把眉飞色舞的小孩捞在怀里一顿乱挠。小孩尖叫着喊救命，在怀里揉成一团腿脚都发软，一面挣扎一面却又要搂着吴亦凡的脖子保持平衡，最后笑得话都说不清楚，只能听到一声声叫人面红耳赤的“형, 하지마”。  
最终不是两个人都因保持不了平衡摔成一团，就是吴亦凡面色奇怪地突然松了手支支吾吾地好像哪儿不舒服。  
从前那些由此而生的心猿意马总让吴亦凡产生惴惴不安的背德感，又让他欲罢不能。而今，这欲罢不能比往日更甚，但背德感终于肯放过自己了。吴亦凡舒了一口气，放在黄子韬肋间的手顺势滑下，指腹点点轻柔地沿着腰线流连过腰窝。身下的小傻子还没反应过来，依然一边告饶一边笑得身形乱颤，刘海翻翘，在头顶支棱出几撮呆毛。等意识到的时候，吴亦凡的某一处已然气势汹汹地抬起头趾高气昂地顶在自己胯间了。想要出声拒绝，却因那只猛然抓捏上了臀肉的手而骤然屏息。待气息喘匀了，也已经意乱情迷忘了初衷。嘴里喃喃低语出的话一字不差，可带上了破碎的吟哦，也变得旖旎诱惑——  
“하지마……”盘在腰间的长腿于吴亦凡的后背暧昧交缠，脚尖相勾，欲求不满地拱着他。

说起来，吴亦凡和黄子韬在LA都是有正事的，加之这地下恋虽然从目前来说还是很刺激，但总归要遮人耳目，倒也没那么自由。有时在录音室遇见也不过正儿八经打个招呼，擦肩之际互相交换一个眼神，悄摸地勾勾手指，便就定下了晚上的约会。更多的时候只是靠信息。敏感内容更是发完就删，就怕手机掉了被人捡到。吴亦凡叹了口气，心想在LA就得这样偷情似的，回国可得怎么办啊。  
“阿恒，别皱眉，长皱纹。”吴林是知道点情况的，吴亦凡本来也没打算瞒着他。他看了一眼吴亦凡，一脸忧思太深，哦不，一脸相思太深的模样。“晚上场子定好了，你们自己小心点，人多就撤，别玩心太重。”  
黄子韬有个经常打篮球的地方，吴亦凡跟着去了两次，感觉还不错，主要是认出他俩的人不多。有时会有附近学校的留学生，男生嘛，可能比较心大想不到那么多，也可能本身就是路人不愿多事，纵使认出他们了想要合个影，说一句私人行程，也都很通情达理表示理解，盛情相邀他们加入。  
吴亦凡应着，转头哒哒哒给黄子韬敲出信息:“晚上定好了，赢了有赏。”  
黄子韬回复的很快，还有一张乐呵呵的小精灵表情。“赏什么？”  
“哥下面给你吃。”

黄子韬的新戏九月要进组，吴亦凡在国内也有事务要处理，赖在LA不回去也不像话。两个人磨磨蹭蹭，最终都定了28日回国的机票。自然，为了避嫌一个早上一个晚上分开走。  
吴亦凡舍不得黄子韬一早就起来送他，想让他多睡会，却也拗不过后者一双桃花眼泫然欲泣地看向他。可就算送，也只能躲在车里。  
吴林先行下了车，两人等车门一关上，便难舍难分抱在了一起。  
“哥要走啦。”吴亦凡拍了拍黄子韬的背，只觉得肩头湿了一片。顿时心疼地五脏六腑都在抽搐。“哭肿了眼睛小心被人看出来。乖，给我看看。”  
那人不说话，只是紧紧攀着他的肩膀，说什么也不肯让吴亦凡看。  
“我们回国以后还见面吗？”黄子韬哭的瓮声瓮气的，仿佛这些年什么都没变过，还是当年那个在台上哭得梨花带雨的小孩子。  
“你不想？”吴亦凡心里咯噔一下。  
黄子韬哭归哭，脾气还是有的，恼火地捶了他一拳，终于肯从吴亦凡的肩窝里抬起脑袋了，两只眼睛果不其然肿的宛如核桃。“怎么可能，就是我俩关系太微妙了，我以为……”说着，刚有些止住的眼泪再次夺眶而出。“哥，咱们就一直这样了吗？”  
人生三大乐事，久别重逢、失而复得与虚惊一场。吴亦凡的三大乐事，都可以和黄子韬挂上钩。他记得那狂喜，而后更加珍惜。  
“韬儿，再给哥一点时间。哥保证处理好这些事情。”  
“还是那句话，别一个人担着。我从没开玩笑。”


End file.
